Chibinamu and Colors (Revamped)
by xisanamii
Summary: Drabble series. Vietnam is transformed into a child by England, but her appearance isn't the only thing that's affected. Back into the mindset of when she was just a colony under China, England has to play caretaker to the rebellious young nation while dodging several other countries who want to curry in the young child's favor. For what reason? Er, well, it all seems to vary...


okay tbqh i never expected my original chibinamu series to be so... well received? because when i first wrote it, i wholeheartedly meant for it to be a parody fic since i was being super salty against /certain/ shippers. but then i found cute fanart on dA and even some few pages of a doujinshi based on it and i was like **_? but i am a lowly potato_**

so rebooting this series for those that seemed to enjoy it so much is the least i could do for the lovely artwork i've seen... aah y'all are too sweet. the cover pic is by noritamazaki, used with permission!

i'll be rewriting a few things to better fit my interpretations of the characters i've taken in these past few years. the content will be about the same, and i hope to keep the same level of friendly humor i had from the old series!

disclaimer: shall never own hetalia~

* * *

Prologue

The beginning of new bonds.

* * *

Sends-offs were supposed to be a tranquil event. So, when China immediately latches onto Vietnam's arm like she would have disappeared forever if he let go, the Asian woman is more than annoyed. His persistence in disallowing her to board the plane can be sweet, in some circumstances, but she could certainly make do without his 'mother hen' behavior.

"I'll be fine," Vietnam insists, attempting to pry her arm from his unrelenting grip. "You're overreacting, I'm older than Taiwan and Hong Kong combined and your worry is certainly not appropriate for someone your age."

"He's a bad person!" China counters. "Who took over half the world back then, _aru_!"

"You took over a good spectrum of Eastern Asia too," she replies dully, eyeing him skeptically. "Well, that's besides the point. Mr. England is a gentleman. It's also not the first time I've visited his country."

True, but every time she _did_ visit, she's always repeating this same conversation with China.

"You're gone for a few weeks!" China protests, but before he can put more of his unconventional opinion into his argument, Taiwan comes charging in with a high-kick to the elder's back.

A noticeable crack resounds through the air, with spectators visibly wincing at the impact.

"A-Aiyah..." China collapses, hands pressing to the small of his back. When her arm is releases, Vietnam quickly takes a few steps away from the cringing elder. "I-I think a thousand years of fever be cured, aru..."

"Go have fun with Mr. England, _jiejie_!" Taiwan smiles brightly, waving excitedly at the other.

Vietnam coughs, face scarlet as she shakes her head. "Don't put it like that. You're making it sound weird."

Japan clears his throat. "The more you deny it, the more accurate her statement is."

"I'm not even going to respond to that," she mutters. "Thank you for seeing me off, everyone." Even if... it wasn't really necessary. But? She does appreciate their efforts at sending her off warmly. If those turbulent times could be forgotten... it would certainly be much better.

Of course, as she scans the group of Asian countries, there were scars that could never be healed... hers included.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

When she arrives, the host is not there to greet her. It comes as a small surprise to the guest, since she's quite accustomed to the British representative staying true to mannerly and polite ideals. When she's told that prior engagements is preoccupying his time current, Vietnam nods in understanding and allows herself to be guided inside the mansion.

At first, she remains seated on a couch, hands folding in her lap patiently as she takes in her surroundings. From her last visit, it hadn't scarcely changed; only a few paintings were rearranged and the furniture seemed to be more refurbished.

"... Perhaps it will be faster if I seek him out," she says to herself, rising to her feet and dusting off her _ao dai_. Even if she couldn't find him in this vast mansion, it still wouldn't be a bad idea to look around to take note of where certain places were. She hadn't had the time to be given a tour of the mansion from her last visit, mostly due to... America rudely intruding when she and England were supposed to discuss national affairs between their countries.

She had no idea why the timing of the American's visiting arrival and her meeting date came close together, but needless to say, she had not appreciated seeing him again.

"Focus," she mutters, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "You're supposed to find Mr. England." Nodding to herself, she lifts her gaze and continues to explore, wandering the hallways without any particular destination in mind.

It is when she notices a door slightly cracked open that she pauses in her stride. There's a green light seeping through the cracks, and with curiosity overtaking her senses, she presses a hand to the door and opens it fully.

Though she regrets it immediately, eyes widening when the light expands and engulf her figure, the shielding of her eyes doing nothing to soothe the burning sensation that spreads throughout her body.

"Miss Vietnam?!"

"M-Mr. England...?" Her voice comes out in a soft mumble, her eyes fluttering closed as darkness replaces the green light that had overwhelmed her vision.

The British country catches her as she falls forward, emerald hues glazed over with worried shock. Hurriedly carrying her to a nearby guest room and placing her on the bed, England exhales shakily, hitting his chest in a poor attempt to calm the beating of his heart.

"Alright... think, England... think..." He begins to pace the room, hands clasped behind his back as his brows crease into a frown. "The spell you were doing... is not lethal. So her life isn't in danger." A hesitant pause. "Maybe..."

It had originally been intended to be a prank for America, so _maybe_ he had meant for it to be on the more dangerous side. Embarrassing, but not life-threatening.

She should be waking up soon, but it's worrying that she hasn't shown any signs of awakening for the past ten minutes. England thumps the side of his head, scolding himself for being reckless and not checking to see if the coast was clear, before turning back to the bed where Vietnam remained unconscious.

Or, at least, where she should have been remaining unconscious.

"Oh?" A blink to register the tousled sheets of the bed. "Where... did she go?" England takes one perplexed step towards the bed, intent on making sure she hadn't subsequently shrunk beneath the covers, when a small force is thrown at his legs and he stumbles forward, throwing a hand out to lessen the force of his fall.

But, well, it still _hurt_.

"Bloody hell!" He curses, rubbing his nose to soothe the burning pain. "Who the-"

"Give me food!"

A voice, childish in tone and high in pitch, practically _screeches_ in his ears. England winces and turns his head to see who exactly was screaming nonsense behind him.

"... Miss... Vietnam...?"

Well... sort of. It was a smaller Vietnam, with pudgy cheeks and a body that seemed to be stunted in its growth, covered by an _ao dai_ that was much too large for her small body.

If he had to compare her to something Japan would use... ah, a _chibified_ version of Vietnam.


End file.
